Where Will You Go
by Digimagic
Summary: Puppyshipping SetoJou. Song fic to ‘Where will you go’ by Evanescence. Seto fears admitting he needs someone to depend on. Jou fears Seto will refuse to face his mortality…just like everyone else, he can‘t be in control all the time. Seto needs him.


Disclaimer: -pouts-If I owned Yugioh, do you really think that I'd be writing this? If I owned it, Seto and Jou would be together and Jou would be by Seto's side all the time glomping, kissing, and hanging off of him! -fangirl squeal-

Warning: PUPPYSHIPPING! Yes, that means shounen-ai! -fangirl squeal-Seto/Jou rules!

Summary: Puppyshipping (Seto/Jou). Song fic to 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence. Seto fears admitting he needs someone to depend on. Jou fears Seto will refuse to face his mortality…just like everyone else, he can't be in control all the time. Seto needs him.

Where Will You Go

Author: Digimagic

Editor: CyberDeletion (who has finally done her job)

_/You're too important for anyone/_

Why? Why must you hide behind your company? Why are you always too busy to do anything? It's like you think you're too important for us all - or are you just afraid?

_/You play the role of all you want to be_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone/_

You put on a mask every day. You hide yourself away. You act like you're in a play, pretending that this is just role. You think you've got everyone fooled but you can't fool me. I know that you're crying inside. I know that you hate being all alone.

_/But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape me/_

You think you can leave but you're bound here for life. Even if you leave, you know you have nowhere to go. No one will save you. You're a danger to yourself but no one has any idea except me. Escape is impossible. You'll never escape me because, deep down, I know you need me.

_/You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

_Scared to death to face reality_

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_You're left to face yourself alone/_

Why must you mask the fear in your eyes? You think I can't tell? You think I can't see right through you? Your eyes show your fear to me; I can read them like a book. I can see your wishes to escape your life, to escape the reality you face everyday. Why can't anyone seem to hear your cries? They seem to ignore your pain and leave you to face your fear alone. They seem to think you can take it. I know better: all you need to do is let me in.

_/But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth/_

I know you won't leave because I'm here. You know I'm the only one you have left. Without me you'll have to face everything and everyone alone, including yourself. I know your worst fear is facing the fact that you need someone. You have always hated depending on anyone but yourself and I know that your fear will never go away. You want to be able to do the impossible. You want to be able to survive on your own but that is the one feat you cannot achieve. The truth is that you need me more than I need you, and you'll never escape that.

_/I realize you're afraid_

_But you can't abandon everyone_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape/_

You're scared and I understand but you need to face your fear and yourself. I can't make you admit that you need me, no matter how hard I try. This is one thing I can't help you with. You can't leave everything and everyone behind just because you're afraid to face your own mortality. You're human and you need someone beside you. Why try to escape? You know, deep down, that you don't want to leave. You'd never leave me.

_/I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_It's clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone_

_I can hear you in a whisper_

_But you can't even hear me screaming/_

Why must you keep doing this to me? I can't take it anymore. No one seems to understand my pain. They act like I'm speaking a foreign language. They look at me like I'm crazy. You need help but everyone believes the lie you act out every day. They keep believing that you don't need anyone, that you're well enough on your own. I guess I'm the only one who can see your hidden tears. I'm the only one who can hear your silent screams. I can hear your every word, no matter how soft. I can't say the same about you. I've cried an ocean of tears. I've screamed so the heavens could hear, yet you haven't hear a thing. You just keep playing pretend, like nothing's going on.

_/Where will you go?_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape _

_The truth/_

Where will you go? I still want to know and I have the right. Umm…

You just got home from work. I'm sitting, stretched out on the sofa reading. Guess you're rubbing off on me. It's not 'till I moved in with you that I started reading so much, though most of the time I'm just thinking. Most think we're together but I know better. They see us together, just hanging around, and we do live together, but they all have it wrong. We're strangers, that's all, but we just let them think what they want. Normally you'd never let anyone think anything like that when it concerns you, but this time everyone includes your little brother. Ever since we got "together" he's been blissfully happy, so you just let them think that. You are currently sitting at the other end of the sofa reading. I look up from my book and you know what that means but before you get a chance to get up and leave, I ask.

"Why?"

_/I realize you're afraid_

_But you can't reject the whole world_

_You can't escape_

_You won't escape/_

You sigh, like always. We do this every night. "Why what?"

You always do this, pretending you don't know what I'm asking. "Why hide?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yes, you do. "Why keep trying?"

"Again. What are you talking about?"

You're trying to get me to drop it. You know I won't. "Stop it. Where would you go? Who would even both with you?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't care. Now drop it."

"No. I'm tired of this. Just answer me."

"If you're tired of this then stop trying. Just give up. It's a lost cause and you know it."

That's it. "So your saying you're a lost cause?"

"Yes."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

I look back down at my book. "Lying to yourself. You know as well as I do that you're not a lost cause. I know it."

"Just let it go. Give it up."

I'll never give up. Not on you. "Please, just let me in. You need me. I know it."

"You don't know anything!"

You're getting defensive. Good, I'm making progress. "Yes, I do, and you know it. I might even know more about you than you do. No - I _do_."

"Stop it."

"I'm getting closer. Come on. Let me see the real you."

"This is the real me!"

"Liar."

You suddenly look up from your book and look at me. "WHY? Why do you keep doing this? Why haven't you just given up like everyone else? Why do you keep pushing? _Why_? _Tell me_!"

"I love you."

You stare at me. "W-what?"

I look up at you and stare straight into your beautiful, blue eyes. "Seto Kaiba, I love you and I'll never give up on you. Never."

"Jounouchi."

"It's Katsuya."

"Ok. I'll let you in. Just, please, don't…give up. Please."

"Never, Seto."

_/You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape/_

_**---OWARI---**_

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my first fic that isn't a song Linkin Park song fic! I'm not sure what to think of this fic. I like some parts but others I'm not big on…like I could have done it differently or better. But then again everyone I know says that my writing is good but I think it sucks. It is very rare that I actually like something I write. Please review and tell me if this fic is any good. BYESBYES!

P.S: And unlike my other song fic this has a somewhat happing ending.


End file.
